Watching him Sleep
by Lozey-Jones
Summary: Italy loved watching Germany sleep. But what happens when he adds a confession to this nightly ritual?


Italy liked watching Germany sleep. He looked so peaceful that way, without any worries of war or training. He would relax his shoulders, stop furrowing his eyebrows, and breath steadily. Not once did the blond country shiver, or whine, or sweat. Italy assumed it was because he was just so tired from the days work. He also assumed that Germany didn't have time for dreams, well, except for that one time after world war one when Germany had nightmares about France, but that was quite reasonable, France was a creeper. Who wouldn't get nightmares from him?

Tonight, Italy would sneak into Germany's room again and sit in his bed. He would have his pink tank top on, and his yellow boxers, and he would slip under the covers and look at his companian. Italy didn't mean to be so... Creepy... It was just something that gave him peace of mind that Ludwig wasn't stressed 24/7. And knowing that he himself was the cause of said stress made Italy only a little sad. But just looking at Germany's peaceful face wasn't quite the reason that Feliciano snuck into the blond's room every night. It was the way Ludwig had his hair. Italy liked it all messed up and not so smoothed back. It made Germany almost look... Cute?.. Not exactly. But more handsome. Since Ludwig always looked big and tough and oh-so-scary half the time that Italy was just a little shocked to see a nice face when he first saw him sleep.

The brunette also had to admit that it was very entertaining to watch the german freak out in the morning whenever he found the italian in his bed. You'd think that he would be used to it by now and just brush it off as nothing. But no, every morning Ludwig would say "Vat are iyou/i doing in my bed Italy?" and Italy would reply with a, "But Germany! I feel safer in your bed. I had a nightmare!"

That was really all that was needed to persuade the blond country that it was for a good reason. This almost made Feliciano laugh, but he didn't for fear of waking up Ludwig.

It was often that Italy thought about love. Love that was for Japan, and love that was for Germany. But it was very different between those two. Japan was a very close friend, and Italy loved him for that, but only that. Plus, Japan had Greece, and the easy going country could always make Japan happy. Ah, but the love he had for Germany was quite different. He liked it when Germany would always save him, or go after him when the brunette tried to run away (even though it was for war, atleast he came to get him). He liked it when Germany would promise him things when he thought that Italy was distressed, or the fact that he attempted to write a letter. He liked it when his nightmares never came true, and germany would reassure him that they would always be friends. Italy really did, truly, love Ludwig.

Ah, but there was no way of telling him this. The blond would be shocked, and would avoid him. He would reject him and break allies with him, and Italy would be sad.

Thats why Italy liked to sneak into his room every night. He would slip under the covers and kiss the german's cheek softly, making sure not to wake him, and whisper a low, "I love you Ludwig." before cuddling up against him and slowly falling asleep.

Tonight he would do the same, just like every other night. It became a sort of routine, not that Feliciano was complaining. But tonight he decided to sleep with his back to Ludwig, since it was a warm night anyway. He sighed happily and settled in, wishing that one day he would gather up the courage to actually tell Germany how he felt.

Finally comfortable, Italy was about to fall asleep when the blankets flew off of his small body, leaving him slightly chilled. He raised his head to look around and saw that Germany had taken them. He must be cold to do that. But how? Tonight was a very warm night. Italy grumbled under his breath about blanket shortage and grabbed the edge of the small blanket and pulled it onto himself again.

This repeated three more times. On the fourth time that Italy stole the blanket back, Ludwig came with it. He landed on top of Feliciano, making sure not to crush the smaller country, and stared down at him with untired, blue eyes.

Italy's eyes widened and his heart started pounding through his chest. Could it be that Germany heard him say 'I love you' and that he would kick him out of his house? Feliciano didn't want that. He almost broke into tears with his worries, but sucked them back up and settled for stuttering his ass off. "L-Ludwig! Wh-wh-whats the m-matter?"

Germany didn't reply, but instead looked down at Italy's neck, where there was a german-cross necklace. "Italy.." He whispered, his face unemotional. his short hair fell in front of his face and he looked oh so intimidating. Germany was almost straddling the smaller country, but he wasn't. He had both of his hands on either side of Italy's head and still didn't speak a word.

Italy's brown eyes swam with tears. What if he had heard? Would he dislike Italy? Or would he just brush it off as the brunette being stupid? The smaller country's lip trembled, and he was still stuttering nonsense. "I-if you d-d-don't like m-me in your bed... I-I could l-leave!"

When Germany sighed and shook his head, Italy actually did start to cry. Ludwig noticed, and wanted to stop the flow of tears. He crushed his lips against Feliciano's and leaned his body a little closer to press against Italy's.

Well, Italy was beyond shock, or even happiness. Actually, he couldn't even remember the word "Happy". He was just shocked. He made no move to kiss the blond back or to do anything for that matter. His eyes wide, his breathing stopped, and his body numb, he didn't know what was what anymore.

It was when Germany noticed the little involvement that the brunnette was giving that he finally rased his head. "Did I surprise you Italy?" He asked.

Ludwig's voice brought Italy back to reality, and he focused on the scene around him. Germany had kissed him. ikissed/i him! This was farther than he thought he would get with germany. Sure, the blond had kissed him on the cheeks at one point, but that was just because it was an italian greeting, and Feliciano wouldn't stop bugging him about it anyway. But an actual kiss from the love of his life? He was beyond happy. There was no word for how Italy felt right now.

"Feliciano?"

Italy snapped his gaze back up to Ludwig, and all of his feelings came spilling out at once. "I... I love you.." he whispered, quite pathetically. "I love you Germany. I love you. I love you..." and he kept repeating those words over and over, not daring to look Germany in the face.

And then Ludwig smiled. he pressed his forhead against Italy's and stroked his hair. "And I you, Feliciano." He raised his head and kissed the brunnette on the cheek. "I love you too."

Well, the shock seemed to settle in again. The small italian gaped at the large German. The words reached his ears, but it took a bit for him to actually process this new information. "You... Love... me?" he asked. He tilted his head to the side and whimpered. "Your making fun of me, aren't you?" he accused, "Your just being mean!"

Germany flinched in shock at the hurtful words coming from Feliciano. When the brunnette started thrashing around, demanding that the blond get off of him, Ludwig grabbed his wrists and made him sit still. "Italy! Calm yourself! Im not making fun of you! You know me! Would I joke about this?"

Italy immediatly stopped his fighting, but still didn't dare look at the german. He blushed in embarrassment and asked, "How long have you known?"

Germany smiled, "Since tonight." he whispered, "I couldn't get to sleep, and then you walked in and confessed to me." He chuckled and carressed Italy's cheek, forcing the italian to look up at him. "But I've loved you since the day that I promised i'd always be your friend." he confessed.

Feliciano looked up at Germany with watery eyes. "Wh-what?"

Germany nodded, "I'm sorry if i was ever so mean to you, Feliciano. But to tell you the truth, your training methods are not the best. Anyone would get a little irritated."

Italy had to admit that he was a coward, but he wasn't used to being brave. He always had someone ruling over him and no one let Italy do what he wanted to do. And when he met Germany, it was just another exuse to hide behind a stronger country. He blushed even more in slight shame and swallowed hard. "W-well... Could you help me be brave then, Ludwig?"

The blond smiled sweetly and kissed the Italian on the forhead. "And how would i be able to do that?" he asked, his sweet smile turning a bit mischevious.

Italy turned away, "Well... You could... kiss.. me..." he stated. "That could help.."

Germany smiled and pressed his body against the italian's. Feliciano faced him and Ludwig kissed the brunnette on the lips. He carressed his face between his hands and licked the bottom of Italy's lips, requesting for entrance into the smaller country's mouth.

Italy was in Nirvana. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, moaning loudly into the german's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and tilted his head slightly to a more comfortable position. In the meantime, the german was trailing his hands down the burnnette's sides.

That night was the best that Feliciano ever had. Of course, who wouldn't feel fantastic after finding out that the person you loved had loved you back and then you had fantastic gay sex all night long?

FUCK YOU GUYS, I DONT NEED TO ADD A SEX SCENE.

Maybe i should put my next fan fic in first person...


End file.
